nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Mastering Ultra Instinct
Disney Heroes Episode: Mastering Ultra Instinct Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible must complete her Ultra Instinct Training for the upcoming Showdown with General Hux & Kylo Ren while Rey completes her Jedi Master training. Plus Timon & Pumbaa makes a Special Appearance. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at Disney Heroes HQ where Ann Possible is being briefed by Goku, Vegeta, the Supreme Kai, Kibeto Kai, Beerus and Whis about learning on how to balanced the power of Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct. Then Timon & Pumbaa shows up asking that Ann must train Ultra Instinct and Beerus thinks its crazy, but Goku believed that Ann will be a success in the Tournament and so far, she including 8 of her members of her Team is prepared. Timon also tells the others that the Laser Cannon made him into a 50ft Meerkat and the effects will shrink him back to normal height. But the Supreme Kai knows that Ann is 1 member short to complete her Team and Beerus reminds them that they're almost out of time. Goku has an idea and revivals that Kairi will be Ann Possible's 10th member of the Team as the others look very surprised, but Elsa knows that Ann can master Ultra Instinct. With the plan set in motion, the Heroes head to the Amazon Rainforest to begin their Training as Ann plans to reach Max Power of her Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Form. Act 2 The Heroes arrived to the Amazon Rainforest at a large Village as they got to small areas so they can Train. Rey begins her Jog as she uses the Ancient Lightsaber to grow her skills, then she did a leap across a gap and climbed the Landscape with a view of the Amazon River. Ann Possible concentrates her energy as she transforms into her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan form and grew her power up to 70%, then she tests her powers by firing a Kamehameha to form a tiny clearing so they can plan the Rainforest Trees. At the same time, Goku & Gohan duel by increasing their skills, then Gohan released his full potential of a Mystic Saiyan and the match ended in a Tie. Then after Ann's Ultra Instinct Training is done, the Heroes depart the Amazon Rainforest as they make final preparations for the Universe Tournament Final Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Rey, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and the others are being briefed by Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Supreme Kai, Kibeto Kai, Beerus & Whis) Beerus: 'I have called you here to ask you something important. Ann Possible needs to balance the Power of Ultra Instinct if we're gonna have any chance of winning the Universes Tournament Final' Ann Possible: 'I only increased by Ultra Instinct to 50% during the Final Battle against Thanos, but I'm not at 100% yet' Goku: 'I can teach you how to balance it without losing control' Timon: (He appears as a 50ft Meerkat) 'I'm like 'King Meerkat' to myself' Ann Possible: 'Timon, what just happened?' Pumbaa: 'Don't worry about Timon. I was testing the Laser Cannon when the beam hit him and he turned into a 50ft Meerkat' Goku: 'I got it! We'll have Kairi as Ann's 10th member of her Team' Sora: 'Are you sure she wants to do this?' Ann Possible: 'We're sure of it, she'll do great in my Team' Supreme Kai: 'It's going to take everything we got to win, but Rey must finish her Jedi Master Training' Beerus: 'And we're running out of Time!' Kairi: 'I'm in, now let's do it to it' Queen Solerra: 'There's a place where you'll finish your training...the Amazon Rainforest' Rey: 'What's there?' Ann Possible: 'It's a place we can complete our last-minute Workout before the Universe Tournament Final starts' Kairi: 'So let's get there and we'll begin' (The Heroes arrived to the Amazon Rainforest near the Village) Akima: 'Welcome to the Amazon Rainforest, this is where we'll help Ann complete her Ultra Instinct Training' Rey: 'Now I can complete my Jedi Master Training' Ann Possible: 'We just need to find an opened area so I can grow my Ultra Instinct Skills' Cale: 'There's a large hilltop not far from here' Kim Possible: 'Wow. That's what my Mom & I need to do my workout' Goku: 'And while you do that, Gohan & I'll train to have him unlock his full potential of a Mystic Saiyan' (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Now that my Ultra Instinct Training is complete, my Team and I am ready for the Universes Tournament' Rey: 'My skills of a Jedi have grown' Queen Solerra: ' Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Marital Arts Category:Sports